Sleeping Beauties Version 1
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Just a little piece of GSR fluffy smut. Please R&R. Check out Sleeping Beauties Version 2 for Cath/Vartann version.


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI but I wish I did.

This idea came to me after yet more strange dreams.

Please enjoy!

**Sleeping Beauties**

Gil stops at the bedroom door, he leans against the door frame and smiles as he stands watching Sara sleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful, his very own Sleeping Beauty.

Asleep in their double bed, she's completely naked, lying on her stomach with her left arm draped over a pillow in place of Gil's body. Although she's half covered by the silken duvet, only her waist and above is visible, he can picture her entire body, every curve, every freckle and every scar, as if she's lying naked on top of the bed. He allows his eyes to wander and stop on her on her angelic face. His body twitches with pleasure as he finds her mouth, puckered half way between a kiss and a smile. He licks his lips as he allows his mind to wander for a second, before being pulled back to reality by a chain of soft moans and purrs escaping Sara's puckered up lips. He loves the noises she makes, her moans are so sensual, enough to push him over the edge. His body twitches again as she purrs into the pillow under her arm, her fingers now dancing patterns across what should be Gil's chest. She's torturing him, although she's fast asleep and she doesn't know that she's doing, she can still make him feel the way she makes him feel when they're together as as one. He swallows hard as he slowly walks over to the bed, he gently lifts Sara's arm and removes the pillow, replacing it with his muscular body. He can't hold down the groans coming from deep within as her fingers now play across his chest. All he wants to do is touch her and make love to her but he can't bare to wake her up. Softly his arms snake around her body and, if at all possible, pulls her closer to him. He breathes in her sweet scent as his finger run over her cheek and through her velvety chocolate hair.

"God I love you Sara." he whispers, his voice almost desperate.

"Mmm..." is Sara's reply.

Although she's still asleep, Gil decides to play her at her own game. He traces the outline of her body with his fingers, down her back, over her waist and down her thigh. A smile spreads slowly over his face when he feels her dig her fingers into his shoulder, she automatically arches her back as moans escape her soft supple lips. He knows he shouldn't wake her but he can't help it, his finger move without his brains consent for the next few minutes, touching every inch of her skin within his reach. Her whimpers and moans getting louder with each caress.

Suddenly she opens her eyes, her own moans waking her up. She blinks away the blurriness and looks up at Gil, her sleepy eyes twinkling with need and desire.

"What's so funny?" she slurs when she hears him chuckle.

"You." he replies. "You're just too cute and so unbelievably sexy and beautiful."

"Mmm..." moans Sara again as she snuggles closer.

Now fully awake, she reaches up to kiss him, her body aching to feel him and have him. He kisses her back for a second before pulling away, his hands continue to caress her body, as his mouth starts to kiss her neck, the occasional nip making her moan and purr into his ear.

"Need you now." she pleads. She hears Gil groan as she tugs his mouth back to hers. "Mouth. Kiss my mouth." she says as she repositions herself so that her mouth is all he can reach.

He smiles up at her and watches her face fall as he makes no move to kiss her or make love to her. Just as she's about to speak, he grabs her hips and moves her off of his torso. Before she knows what's happening, he has her pinned to the mattress and he's trailing wet kisses down her jaw to her neck and down her collarbone. Her breathing becoming erratic at the need to touch and be touched and she starts to struggle against him when she sees the feral smile touch his lips.

"Oh no Mrs Grissom, don't struggle." he whispers seductively, before he plants a kiss on her.

His mouth softly caresses hers, his tongue licking her lips begging for entry. Sara, being stubborn, keeps her mouth firmly shut whilst trying her hardest to smile. Gil lets go of one of her hands and starts to tail his now free hand down her long, agile body, as soon as he grazes her centre she gasps, her mouth opening long enough for him to slip in his tongue so it can mate with hers.

Sara kisses him back fiercely, her body so full of love she feels like she's going to burst. Her free hand finds his face and she caresses him as she sucks on his lower lip. They lie there kissing eachother for what seems like hours, however Gil is first to pull away, gasping for breath and dying to have her...to be inside her. She knows what he's thinking and she flashes him her very own feral smile before whispering in his ear, "Two can play that game."

Sara slowly trails her hand up and down her own body, she watches his eyes, which are now following her fingers as they play across her perfect breasts, over her toned stomach, down to her centre and back up, ever so gently brushing against him. He growls as she removes her hand from her body and places it above her head. She smiles up at him knowing he's ready, knowing he needs her now.

"Okay." he pants. "You win."

Sara places her hand on his chest and pushes up against him, forcing him to lie down next to her. His body is trembling now, he's more than ready for her but she lays back down next to him, a dangerous smile curving her lips.

He looks at her bemused. "Sara?" he growls desperately. He tries to pull her further into his embrace but she pulls away from him smiling, trying to hide her own desperation. She waits a minute before she starts to trail hot wet kisses over his chest and torso, revelling in the groans coming from deep within his chest. She slips her fingers between the elastic of his black silk boxers and the soft skin of his hips but pulls away quickly when she hears him hiss out her name. She lays back down and drapes her arm over him again.

"God Sara...are you trying to kill me?" he growls breathlessly.

"It's not nice being tortured is it Mr Grissom?" she smiles. She delicately moves her hand towards his hard sex and whimpers suddenly as her own desperation starts to take over her body. She takes a deep and shakey breath before continuing with the task at hand. Her hand works like magic over his boxers, the friction from the silk teasing him to breaking point. When he thrusts into her hand, she smiles and she notices the small growing dark patch just above her hand. Sara releases his hardness and pulls at his boxers, dying to remove them. The need to taste him becoming unbearable as she shimmies down the bed and licks her lips.

"No Sara, I can't last. I want it to be inside you." he groans.

Sara smiles as she pulls down his boxers and takes Gill in her hand, her mouth only inches away, and plays him. She can feel him pulsing in her hand and she lightly blows on his tip. He groans her name as he feels her warm breath on him and his eyes almost roll back in head as her tongue touches him.

"No Sara." he growls as he moves away from her, one of the hardest things he's had to do. He repositions himself so that he's now on top of her. His mouth crushes against hers as his hand finds her wetness, knowing that she's definitely ready for him, he pushes into her.

She whimpers when she feels him inside her, her eyes glaze over and ecstasy takes over as he starts to move in and out of her. She clings to his shoulders as she starts to move in sync with him.

His thrusts getting harder and faster with each passing second until he feels her start to lose control.

"Gil..." she whimpers.

"Let go honey, I can't hold on." he cries.

With one final thrust, Sara gives herself to her husband at the same time that he lets himself go. Unable to contain themselves Sara bites down on his shoulder, not caring if she leaves a mark, whilst Gil bites and sucks on her neck.

When he's emptied himself, he pulls out of her and kisses her passionately before laying down next to her, facing her, and pulling her into his arms. He kisses her tenderly and within minutes the pair fall asleep with satisfied smiles across their faces and the smell of sex lingering around the room.

As Sara is walking back from the bathroom, a few hours later, she stops at the bedroom door and leans against the door frame to admire her naked husbands body. He looks so peaceful and sexy. He's her very own Sleeping Beauty.

"God Gil, I love you so much." she whispers to her sleeping prince charming as she climbs back into bed .

"I love you too honey." he mumbles back and he leans in to kiss her.

**The End**


End file.
